Friendship or Friendzone
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Berterimakasihlah kepada dua gadis teman sekelasnya. Berkat pembicaraan-introgasi mereka saat jam kosong membuat Aomine meragukan hubungan persahabatannya. Bestfriend!AoAka. Enjoy reading :D


**Friendship or Friendzone?**

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Warning: fujo!Momoi, Fujo!Riko, OOC, misstypo dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Summary: berterima kasihlahkepada dua gadis teman sekelasnya. Berkat pembicaraan-introgasi mereka saat jam kosong membuat Aomine meragukan hubungan persahabatannya.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kelas 2-3 sedang menjalani jam-jam kebebasan. Kelas yang biasanya tenang itu menjadi riuh. Berterimakasihlah pada suara wakil kepala sekolah yang mengumumkan adanya rapat mendadak untuk para guru di jam ketiga. Murid-murid yang jujur luar biasa, tak terbendung kesenangan mereka saat mengetahui jam ketiga kosong. Ucapkan sampai jumpa minggu depan pada pelajaran fisika. Meski hanya satu jam guru-guru itu rapat, para murid akan memanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Seperti halnya sang tokoh utama. Dia buru-buru berdiri dan akan melangkah meninggalkan kelas, namun sebuah tarikan kecil di lengan blazernya membuat Aomine Daiki melirik ke sisi kanan. Gadis berambut pink khas bunga musim semi, memberinya senyuman manis. Dia adalah tentangganya sekaligus sekretaris di kelasnya.

"Ada apa Satsuki?" tanya Aomine dengan nada malas luarbiasa. Momoi Satsuki memperlebar senyumnya, membuat gadis itu semakin cantik saja.

"Kau mau kemana Dai- _chan_? Keatap sekolah atau menemui Akashi- _kun_ di kelasnya?" Aomine mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung. Terserah dia mau kemana, kenapa Satsuki peduli.

"Memangnya kenapa Satsuki? Kau tidak akan mencentang namaku didaftar alfa bukan?" ujarnya sembari memutar mata.

Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal." _Mou_ , memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertanya?"

"Akashi menyuruhku untuk menemuinya. Puas kau? Aku pergi dulu, jya." Bukannya melepaskan lengan blazernya Momoi malah menarik lengan panjang itu, membuat sang pemilik terhuyung dua langkah kebelakang.

Aomine menoleh kesal. Wajah kesal Aomine tak memiliki efek apa-apa pada Momoi. Gadis itu masih memperlebar senyumnya." _Ne_ , Dai- _chan_ kenapa Akashi- _kun_ ingin kau ke kelasnya?"

"Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu Satsuki?" Momoi mengangguk antusias tak beda dengan gadis berambut coklat pendek yang berada diantara mereka. Aomine baru sadar kalau wakil ketua kelasnya Aida Riko juga ada disana. Alisnya berkedut."Apa yang kalian inginkan!" raungnya kesal, senyum aneh kedua gadis itu membuatnya merinding.

Dan semuanya berlangsung dramatis. Aomine didudukkan kembali di bangkunya. Dua gadis itu menyeret kursi terdekat untuk memperkecil jarak antara mereka dan Aomine. Aomine semakin merinding kala melihat kedua mata gadis-gadis itu tampak berbinar.

" _Ne_ , Aomine- _kun_. Katakan pada kami. Kau dan ketua kelas 2-4, memiliki hubungan apa?" Aomine melongo, dia sedang diintrogasi?

"Tentu saja teman. Kalian berharap apa? Aneh." Sahutnya kesal.

"Tak ada hubungan spesial diantara kalian?" si tan meneguk ludah, ngeri melihat Momoi sangat bersemangat seperti saat dia membaca puisi dipelajaran sastra Jepang.

"Tidak! Pertanyaan kalian bodoh. Sudah aku pergi." Baru mengangkat pantat sepuluh senti diudara, bahunya ditekan keras oleh kedua tangan Aida.

 **BRAK**

Suara yang cukup nyaring. Tak Aomine sangka kekuatan Aida sangat besar, cukup membuat pantatnya nyeri.

"Ho-oi sakit sekali tau!" protes Aomine, kedua tangan Aida mencengkram bahunya erat.

 **Glup**

"Fufufu Dai- _chan_ , apa kau yakin dirimu dengan Akashi-kun hanya sebatas teman? Atau kalian terjebak dalam zona pertemanan?" Momoi tersenyum seram.

"Kami berteman dan tak ada hubungannya dengan klub kalian itu, mengerti!" Aomine meraung frustasi.

Aida yang belum melepaskan bahu Aomine menyeringai lebar, matanya melirik Momoi.

"Lalu jelaskan apa ini bung."

 **Sret**

Berlembar-lembar foto Momoi keluarkan dari tasnya saat Aida memberinya intruksi mata.

Aomine melongo."Kalian dapat darimana!"

"Kami tak perlu memberitahu, fufufu." Aida tertawa mengerikan.

"Apa ini?!" jemari lentik Momoi mengamit sebuah foto, yang diambil dari jarak yang cukup jauh, namun gambarnya tampak jelas.

"Aku dan Akashi, ada yang salah?" tantang Aomine.

"Tentu saja salah Dai- _chan_. Kau bilang kalian hanya berteman tapi kenapa kalian berduaan di kafe ayahnya Mukkun- _senpai_!"

Aomine memasang tatapan kesal."Memangnya salah apa kalau aku dan Akashi berdua di kafe ayah Murasakibara?"

"Tentu saja salah! Kalian seperti orang kencan, lihat." Foto itu semakin didekatkan dimuka Aomine.

Si tan mengerang."Wahai kalian gadis-gadis penghayal, jaga imajinasi kalian. Jangan samakan aku dengan pasangan Midorima dengan teman sekelasnya itu."

"Kami tak menyamakanmu Aomine- _kun_. Jelas kalian berbeda dengan MidoTaka. Kalian itu dilihat darimanapun sangat bertolak belakang."

"Lalu kenapa kalian berpikir yang macam-macam."

"Karena kalian unik, berbeda dengan yang lain." Jawab Aida sambil tersenyum manis-menyeramkan.

Remaja enam belas tahun itu memasang wajah jengah.

"Jelaskan lagi apa ini?" Momoi mengambil salah satu foto dan mendekatkannya pada Aomine lagi.

"Hah!"

"J-E-L-A-S-K-A-N-!" tekan si wakil ketua.

Aomine mengacak surai birunya frustasi."Aku dan Akashi. Kalian bisa melihat itu 'kan?"

Aida menghela nafas."Iya kami tau itu kalian. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, _Aho_."

"Lalu?" sahut Aomine malas-malasan.

"P.O.S.E kalian!" kata Momoi jengkel.

"Tak ada yang salah." Jawab pemuda itu santai.

"Kau tidur dipaha Akashi-kun, tak ada yang salah?"_jeda, gadis bersurai coklat itu lalu menjentikkan jarinya."Ok fix kalian h**o."

 **BUK!**

Tangan tan Aomine mendarat mulus disurai coklat Aida dengan tekanan yang cukup keras.

" _I-ittai yo_! Jangan kasar pada anak perempuan." Keluh Aida dengan nada manis khas anak perempuan yang merajuk.

"Kalian yang mulai."

"Tapi Dai- _chan_ , kau seharusnya peka dengan situasi ini." aomine melirik malas pada Momoi. Tak berniat menyela gadis itu."Kau dan Akashi-kun yah 'persahabatan' kalian terlalu dekat. Kau mengertikan?"

"Tidak."

 **BLETAK**

"PEKALAH SEDIKIT _AHO_!" dan puncak kepala Aomine sukses mendapat jitakan keras dari Aida."Aku anggap itu impas."

"Dasar aneh! Kalian saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan." Geram Aomine, kedua tangannya sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang panas gara-gara jitakan gadis pendek itu.

Momoi mengambil pose berpikir ala detektif." _Ne_ , Dai- _chan_ kau itu tukang PHP."

"Ha? PHP?"

"Bayangkan jika Akashi- _kun_ mempunyai perasaan terhadapmu. Sama saja kau menggantungnya dengan perlakuan manismu. Karena kau hanya menganggapnya T.E.M.A.N."

Aomine melotot. Akashi? Mempunyai perasaan padanya? Itu menggelikan. Mereka sahabat sejak SD dan mereka menjalani rutinitas secara normal layaknya sahabat.

"Kau sama sekali bukan _seme recomended_." Aida menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tampang lelah yang dibuat-buat.

"Hentikan pembicaraan absurd kalian ini. membuang-buang waktu saja."

" _Matte_ Aomine- _kun_ , ada yang ingin kami tanyakan lagi."

"Tidak."

"Satu pertanyaan saja."

"Tidak."

"Kami mohon."

"Katakan dengan cepat."

Kedua gadis itu ber _high five_ ria." _Ne, ne_ apa kalian pernah tidur seranjang?"

Mata biru safir itu menatap kedua gadis itu."Pernah."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Momoi antusias.

"Tidak merasakan apa-apa." Aomine berdiri dari duduknya."Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Aku pergi."

"Bagaimana wajah Akashi- _kun_ saat tertidur?" Aida dan Momoi ikut berdiri, biner coklat dan merah muda itu terlihat sangat berharap.

Aomine mengedikkan bahunya."Untuk apa aku memperhatikan wajahnya saat itu. Kurang kerjaan." Pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Sangat berniat untuk pergi tapi jalannya masih dihalangi kedua gadis yang tampak sibuk dengan sesuatu disaku blazer mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

 **Peesh**

" _Ne_ , dia cukup manis ya."

"Dia jadi berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi damai itu."

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tak pernah membayangkan kalau Akashi ehemcukup manis ehem. Tidak Daiki, dia sahabatmu, jangan terpengaruh jadi belok gara-gara dua gadis ini. Dan jangan khianati persahabatan kalian.

"Minggir gadis-gadis. Aku masih ada urusan."

"Urusan bertemu dengan Akashi- _kun_? Apa kau akan menyatakan sesuatu?"

"Setidaknya perjelaslah hubungan kalian Aomine- _kun_. Jangan gantung dia terlalu lama~"

Omongan kedua gadis itu cukup menarik perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya yang daritadi tak perduli dengan percakapan mereka. Terima kasih sekali untuk Momoi dan Aida, karena telah membuat Aomine dipandang macam-macam.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali Daiki." Suara kalem itu menyapa pendengarannya saat dia menapakan kaki di taman belakang sekolah. Pemuda merah sedang bersandar di pohon dan duduk selonjoroan dibawahnya.

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya."Ada dua mahkluk aneh yang menahanku."

Akashi bergumam kecil dan kembali pada novel tebalnya. Sebelum sesuatu yang berat menimpa punggungnya. Yah badan Daiki bersandar padanya.

"Daiki benarkan posisimu, aku tidak bisa membaca."

" _Ne_ Akashi." Sepertinya Aomine tak memperdulikan protesannya."Apa persahabatan kita aneh? Apa kita terlihat aneh makan di kafe bersama? Apa kita aneh tidur bersama? Apa kita ah tidak, apa aku aneh tidur di pahamu seperti biasa? Apa aku aneh bersandar seperti ini padamu?" tanya Aomine panjang lebar.

Akashi terpaksa menutup novelnya setelah dia memberi tanda."Tidak aneh. Kenapa?"

"Benarkah?" Akashi mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah selesai dengan masalahmu, bisa kau menyingkir. Aku ingin kembali membaca." Aomine menurut, cengirannya sudah kembali. Ternyata itu masalahnya, pantas saja saat berjalan kearahnya tadi sahabatnya tampak kusut, pikir Akashi. Pemuda beriris rubi itu tersenyum kecil.

"Ah aku merasa lebih baik." Pemuda biru itu merebahkan dirinya diatas rumput.

Sepertinya mereka berdua memang terjebak dalam zona pertemanan. Sama-sama menganggap wajar hubungan persahabatan mereka. Tapi biarlah, sebahagia mereka saja.

"Gadis-gadis itu salah berarti."

"Hm?"

"Mereka bilang kita terjebak di zona pertemanan, menggelikan sekali bukan?"

Akashi mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Mereka juga bilang kalau kau memiliki perasaan terhadapku dan aku menggantungmu dengan perlakuan yang manis."

 **Pessh**

Muka Akashi memerah. Dia tak tau mana yang salah dengan kalimat Aomine tadi. Tapi itu cukup membuatnya malu dan pipinya merasa panas.

 **BUK**

" _I-tte_! Kenapa memukulkul!" rengut Aomine kesal.

"Hanya ingin melakukannya saja." Jawab Akashi cuek, dia kembali membuka bukunya dan lanjut membaca.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau tak kalah menyebalkan Daiki."

Aomine terkekeh."Terima kasih. Ingatkan aku untuk mentraktirmu nanti sepulang sekolah."

Akashi tersenyum kecil."Dengan senang hati."

Pemuda tan itu masih tertawa kecil sambil memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Akashi sudah larut pada bacaannya.

Apa yang salah dengan persahabatan mereka. Tak ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka, bukan?

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

Narin: Haloooooo kami datang~~~ saya bawa oneshot friendship-AoAka yang terinspirasi dari persahabatan saudara laki-laki saya XD /plakplakplak

B: dasar kakak aneh, adik sendiri jadi korban.

Narin: diem deh B XP

B: dan Riko Momoi disana adalah refleksi baka Author sama temen Rlnya yang sering fangirling sama tingkah adek-adek mereka.

Narin: B!

B: *cuek* mind to review?

Mata ashita

Duo BakA


End file.
